Koori: An Alternate Universe
by Paranoia-shoujo
Summary: A new beginning for the child named Naruto. A guardian chosen for him by the fates. How much shall he change, I wonder... Uzumaki Amada whispered to the winds.


**Koori: Another Universe**

Praying for the younger man's safety, the Sandaime whispered to the darkness, "Shodaime, Nidaime, please watch over our successor. Only a few days of reign and already facing battle…" Watching with sad eyes, he turned to the battlefield miles away from him, at the very edge of the forest, just entering Konohagakure. The majestic figure of the nine-tailed fox worried him, which would be stronger, he wondered, a force of nature that visited their village every 900 years? Or a budding Hokage with a will greater than any he's encountered..?

A scream of pain jolted him out of his thoughts, turning to the heaving female just behind him, he let out a weary sigh, whispering. "Arashi, foolish man you are, fighting a battle when your wife is giving birth..."

Smiling sadly, Amada replied, "He was the villagers' first. I cannot contest when I know that duty first and foremost binds him."

"You are a good wife. Arashi is very lucky to have a wife who is even more understanding than any kunoichi in this village." Sarutobi murmured in amusement, it never ceased to surprise him that Arashi took as wife a commoner. Not really a weak one, as she was an expert with the sword and the staff, but still...she was not a kunoichi. It seemed as if Arashi, still as rebellious as ever, fell for one that was not chosen for him by the elders of the village.

Another scream pierced the air before a tiny wail followed soon after, "Tis a boy, old fool..." His own wife, Kyome, a rather eccentric female, remarked as she held it to him, bloody and wrinkled. Facing Amada, Sarutobi asked, "What name shall we give this little one?"

"A great name must be given to Arashi's legacy…It will be Naruto, like the fishcakes he loves so much... and like the storm that our son will be in the future that I will no longer be able to grasp." Pausing to catch her breath, Amada raised her lithe hand to briefly touch her son's face. Smiling a sad smile, she said. "Tell Arashi that we will meet again...in the afterlife..." She gasped out as she struggled to keep wake, but the surrounding darkness was stronger.

_I wish fervently in my soul for someone to watch over my son... Naruto, my little one… Goodbye, Arashi... Naruto..._

Startled, Arashi paused and turned to look at the Hokage Tower. He couldn't help but feel that he had lost someone precious to him. Kyuubi, his opponent, shook her head sadly, unnoticed.

It was a long gruesome battle, and its aftermath, an even more heartbreaking one. The Sandaime looked over his people, his village, for a moment he wished to denounce them and to leave but he knew even Yondaime would not do as he wished. It was after all for the village, what he did. To save however such an ungrateful and cruel village that wished to kill his successor would have really pained Arashi. It may have really been better that he stay dead.

A feeling of apprehension cloaked him when he felt a presence land millimetres away behind him. Turning, he met Kakashi's grave eyes and a couple of other shinobi who he knew were ordered to scout the forest for any survivors. He felt, rather than saw, Kakashi glare at the child he held in his arms before Asuma, his son, dropped before him, carrying what seemed to be an unconscious body of a child. Immediately, he called for a medic, barely registering that his wife took into her arms the small child and carried it into their house. Everything else was a blur for the Sandaime who too took relief in being in his own home. Glancing at the quiet infant in his arms, he could not help but sigh. _Poor child, robbed of both father and mother, and hated by the village that your father died to protect. What life would you have, child of Arashi?_

* * *

_Five months later_

"Hikaru! Stop glaring at Hatake-san and take Naru-chan inside his room!" Kyome called out to the young girl that was currently glaring at the masked nin while playing with the five month old babe.

Hikaru, hearing her _mother's_ words blinked and silently picked up the little baby before steadily walking towards a door that Kakashi believed was the _bakemono's_ room. His eyes followed her movements until she was no longer within his sights, sighing he turned to the frowning female infront of him.

"You seem rather taken with her, Kyome-sama." Kakashi whispered as he bowed to the older lady. "May I speak to the Sandaime?"

Clucking her tongue disapprovingly, she turned and hollered out to her husband, "Get down here, you old bakayarou! You've got yourself another annoying visitor, one that Hikaru just might kill, so hurry up, you lousy idiot!!!"

Surprise filtered in Kakashi's bored face. He had never personally known the Hokage's wife but he'd never thought that this was how she acted... especially to her husband. Distracted he took no notice of the string above his head that moved centimeters away from its former position. The Sandaime came down sleepy, but his calm though tired face changed to that of amusement upon seeing his 'annoying' visitor. Kakashi was covered from head to his dripping shirt with bright yellow paint, and the younger man's normally calm face was livid. The Sandaime wasn't sure of what had happened but just as predicted, by Kyome, Kakashi had incurred the wrath of the young girl.

Still chuckling, although more controlled than before, Sandaime asked "Are you alright, Kakashi?"

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi intoned, "Who was that girl?"

"Girl, Kakashi? I'm afraid I don't know who you're speaking of and there are far too many girls in this village for me to list down…"

Gritting his teeth, but still keeping a respectful tone he replied, "The one that was here before…"

"Well, let's see… This morning Inuzuka Hana came by, along with Uchiha Kyoko. Not to mention…"

Before the Hokage could further elaborate, Kakashi growled and answered, annoyed. "The one named Hikaru!"

Sandaime's lips curved to form a smile, "Ah, you've met my youngest then. She is my daughter."

"I never knew you had a daughter…, Hokage-sama."

"Oh… Nobody does. She was taken from us by Kyome's family... as is customary for their clan... the Kyuubi's attack however, had killed them all, leaving only Hikaru... We are very grateful that she lives... although a bit of a prankster, is she not?" He asked, his smile turning fond as if remembering a distant but pleasant memory.

"Aa."

* * *

Kyome was brushing Hikaru's long black hair when Asuma entered the room. Looking up, the two of them stared at the intruder, yes, Intruder since this was a girl moment that they were supposed to have, but realizing it was only Asuma they returned to their previous activity.

"Hikaru-chan?" Asuma murmured, his eyes fondly watching his mother and this girl, his younger sister, as they continued their ritual of combing and braiding her long raven hair. His smile widened when Hikaru's eyes moved to watch him. "Kakashi was complaining, because the word whining isn't supposed to be connected to him… or so he says, that you have a… somewhat grudge on him…"

Kyome snickered quietly, as Hikaru answered, "Kakashi? I don't know him. Maybe he is mistaken, onii-chan."

Sighing tiredly, although if one looked at his eyes they'd see only amusement, Asuma whispered, "Okaa-san, please stop snickering. Hikaru," Asuma frowned before continuing, "If you have no reason to torture Kakashi, please stop. I don't think my sanity can take the imagery again."

"Hai, onii-chan. I'll try. But I can't promise stopping altogether, ok?" _'…because I do have a reason… I see the way he looks at Naru-naru… I see the hate that he is trying to hide…'_

Kyome kept silent, watching both of them. Of the three, it was Asuma and Hikaru that were closest. Shindou, the middle one, was more withdrawn. He kept distance between him and his siblings. Watching them now, she couldn't hold back a sigh. It seemed as if the close tie between the two was somehow severed because of her eldest's friendship with the masked Hatake. Asuma, fell silent, he couldn't help but notice how tense the situation suddenly was… He was about to speak when Shindou, his younger-by-two-years brother, opened the door.

"Asuma-nii, otousan is calling for you. Okaa-san, there's a person downstairs for you." He droned, waiting until the two left; he turned to Hikaru before leaving. It was minutes after before he came back. In his arms was the sleeping Naruto. Carefully transferring the child to Hikaru's arms, Shindou asked, "It is because you noticed it… the reason why you hate him." Pausing to look at the image of Hikaru carrying the blonde infant, Shindou smiled before picking up the brush that their mother was holding before.

"Shin-nii…" Both fell silent then, contemplating..., as Shindou brushed her back the strands of her hair. "Why is it that they are so blind?"

"It is the nature of humans to put blame. Seeing as the Kyuubi is no more, as well as the Yondaime, they will automatically place blame on Naruto. It is the way things work in their minds."

"Nature? I call it stupidity, aniki. They can't take the fact that they are weak and so they place blame and misfortune on those who are weaker."

"Hm. Acceptance of one's own failure leads many men to victory; unfortunately too few men understand that. Otousan had hoped that Kakashi would understand as he is the Yondaime's pupil. It seems though that even with that, he is still too blind."

"Asuma-nii is his friend."

"Yes."

"I will stop. But only because Asuma-nii has asked me too."

"…"

"But if he tries to hurt Naru-naru then not even Otousan can help him."

"Yes."

"Arigatou, aniki." Saying thus, Hikaru Stood up and Left the room.

Hearing her footsteps fade, Shindou let out a sad sigh. "Aa. Naruto is an innocent. I too would not let him, or anyone else hurt him."

* * *

AN: To all those who've read this, I'd be very grateful if you'd help me think up a few more ideas for the chapters. Although i've some. I'd greatly appreciate suggestions and comments. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
